


Kurapika vs Peer Pressure

by spageddy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, alcohol tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spageddy/pseuds/spageddy
Summary: Kurapika's friends try to get him to drink alcohol on his 21st birthday





	Kurapika vs Peer Pressure

Folding laundry: the bane of my existence. I had spent all morning putting my clothes away, and to make matters worse, my music, my only escape from this monotony, was interrupted with a phone call. It was from Chrollo. I’d never forgive Hisoka for giving him my number. I had considered blocking him, but I was planning to use his caller ID to track him down and kill him one of these days. Hence, I simply let it go to voicemail.  
Not even five minutes later, my phone made another noise. I was so enraged I was about to throw it against the wall, but just as it was about to leave my fingertips I saw that I had a text from Leorio. I fumbled to catch my phone before it hit the ground.  
Opening up my messages, I was greeted with this wall of text: _Hey Kurapika, it’s Leorio. I was thinking since your birthday’s coming up we could all meet up at my place and have a little celebration tomorrow at 7! Let me know if you’re available. By the way, Gon and Killua already said they could come._  
_I despise how you text in paragraphs_ , I sent back. _I’ll be there._  
The rest of my laundry folding was void of distractions. Well, almost void of distractions. I kept thinking about going to Leorio’s house and it made me fold some of my shirts wrong.

I wasn’t expecting much from a slob like Leorio, but I was pleasantly surprised by the effort he put into the ambience. He’d even put out some balloons—infantile taste I must say, but classic birthday decor nonetheless. For dinner he made spaghetti, probably because it was the only thing a simpleton like him couldn’t mess up. The plating was atrocious, but it looked edible. Out of 5 stars I would give it a 3.5.  
“Bon apetit!” he said as he handed me a plate, but all I could focus on was the noodle hanging precariously off the edge.  
“What is this, Italy?” I snarked. He ignored me.  
The rest of the dinner went well, seeing as I did not get any food poisoning from Leorio’s cooking. But after dinner it all went to shit. Leorio got up to get a bottle of what could only be alcohol and brought it back to the table.  
“You’re going to drink in front of children?” I said, appalled. “I always knew you were classless, Leorio, but this is unbelievable.”  
“Don’t worry, I got them Monster energy drinks so they won’t feel left out.”  
I had to admit it was kind of sweet of him to make sure the kids were safely included. Still, it was irresponsible to drink with them in the room!  
“It’s okay, Kurapika!” said Gon reassuringly. “My aunt Mito drinks sometimes, and once she even let me have a sip!”  
“They would legally be able to drink in Italy,” Leorio moronically pointed out.  
“This isn’t fucking Italy, Leorio,” I said.  
“All of us have had alcohol before, it’s no big deal,” said Killua.  
I was silent.  
“What, seriously?” said Killua.  
“It’s illegal until you’re 21!”  
“It’s legal now,” said Leorio. “Come on, it’s your 21st birthday!”  
“You’re all peer pressuring me and I don’t appreciate it.”  
“It’s okay if you don’t want to--” Killua cut Gon off with a jab to the stomach.  
“One drink won’t kill you,” said Killua.  
“It’ll be fun!” said Gon.  
“Et tu, Gon… Fine, you win.” I couldn’t let myself get owned by a couple of 16 year olds, so I allowed Leorio to pour me a drink. I took the tiniest of sips, making sure to keep a scowl on my face so they knew I sternly disapproved. Admittedly it tasted pretty good, like an exotic fruit that hadn’t been invented yet, but I wasn’t going to let them know that.  
“Careful not to overdose,” said Killua, snorting.  
I narrowed my eyes at him.  
“Drink the rest,” Leorio encouraged.  
I slowly gulped down the rest, never taking my eyes off that _pig_ Leorio. “There. You happy?”  
“Yay, you had your first drink!” said Gon cheerfully. “Do you feel anything?”  
I wondered what Gon meant by that question. Was I supposed to be drunk now? I didn’t feel any different. I was about to say that, but I feared they would only pressure me to drink more until I really did feel something.  
“Yeah,” I lied as I tried to figure out how drunk people were supposed to act.  
Killua snickered. “What do you feel?”  
As I felt their judging stares burn into my skin, I wished I really was drunk. “I feel...tingly,” I said, raising my shaking arm in front of my face. “Woah, this is so trippy, man.”  
Gon looked at Killua with slight concern. “Is that supposed to happen?”  
Killua stroked his chin. “No, I’ve never seen this before. He must be really drunk.”  
Good, they were buying it. I looked at Leorio sitting smugly in the chair across from me. I wanted to slap him in his stupid, handsome face. I stood up to do just that, but I remembered I was supposed to be drunk and I started flopping across the room like I had no bones.  
“Are you okay, Kurapika? Do you need help?” Leorio asked totally condescendingly, standing up to try and stop my flopping. I had to admit, he was a pretty nice guy, and my burning desire to slap him faded as he guided me back into a chair. I kind of liked the attention, so I got up again and scuttled down the hall.  
“Where are you going?” asked Killua from the other room.  
“The bathroom,” I called back. “I feel nauseous.”  
“Let me hold you hair back for you,” offered Leorio, hot on my tail.  
“No,” I said, slamming the door in his face.  
They were going to find me out any minute. I had to do some research. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I Googled “what do drunk people do” and clicked on the first result.  
“Are you okay in there?” asked Leorio from outside the door.  
I shoved my phone back in my pocket and opened the door. I knew what I had to do now.  
“Did you throw up?”  
“No, I feel fine now,” I said. Recalling Google’s sagely info about drunkards becoming increasingly plucky and uncouth, I flopped over to Leorio and leaned against him. “Hey, you’re lookin’ pretty _fine_ yourself.”  
“Uh, thank you.”  
“What, you aren’t going to compliment me back?” I said indignantly.  
“You’re very handsome, Kurapika,” he said.  
I already knew I was good looking, but hearing Leorio admit it was satisfying. “If I’m so handsome why don’t you kiss me?”  
“Seriously?”  
I wasn’t being serious, obviously. Who would want to kiss that dunce? I must admit though, it was kind of cute that he thought he had a chance. The more he opened his stupid mouth the more I really did want to kiss him.  
“Just kiss me, you nimrod,” I said, pulling on his shirt.  
“Well okay then,” said Leorio, and he kissed me. His lips were soft like peaches and it felt nice, but I had to push him away. He was taking advantage of a drunk person, which was despicable.  
Killua was laughing. “What’s wrong, Kurapika?”  
“He just kissed me, even though I’m intoxicated and can’t consent to it,” I said, fuming.  
Leorio put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. “Kurapika, we all know you aren’t drunk.”  
“And how do you know that? Maybe I’m a lightweight, you can’t assume--”  
“Kurapika. You were drinking Gatorade.”  
“...What?”  
Killua and Gon burst into laughter and it was then I realized I had been played like a fiddle. Not only that, but now everyone knew I wanted to kiss Leorio. Sober.  
“It was Killua’s idea,” he said.  
“It was sooo hard to make Gon keep quiet about it,” said Killua.  
I couldn’t believe this. I couldn’t believe them. Why would they do such a vicious thing to me on my birthday? Even Gon was in on it… Pure, sweet, dear, innocent Gon…  
As if he knew what I was thinking, Leorio spoke again. “You’re so serious all the time, we just wanted you to lighten up and have a little fun. We’d never force you to actually drink if you didn’t want to. But honestly, I thought you’d figure it out sooner.”  
I wrinkled my nose at him.  
He sighed. “I’m sorry about the kiss, okay? I shouldn’t have done that.”  
“You schlub, that’s the only thing you did right,” I said, feeling my cheeks grow warm at my bold words.  
“Oh, well uh, that’s good. Because I really like you,” he said.  
“Get a room,” said Killua.

**Author's Note:**

> hehehe i have no idea how to end this or how kissing and romance work


End file.
